


someone like you

by saiharakiss



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual disaster Kaito Momota, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Minor Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito Being Dumb, i swear they tore each other up, idk what to call shuichi and kaito's relationship at this point, implied kaemaki, implied saimami this time, they fool around sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiharakiss/pseuds/saiharakiss
Summary: kaito and shuichi talk about how badly kaito wants to strangle kokichi ( in a good way, of course )
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. one in a million

**Author's Note:**

> i ended up writing a sequel..??? continuation?? idk what this is this is basically shuichi and kaito making out then talking about kaito wanting to make out with kokichi hrhfnfhg ITS BASICALLY FILLER IM SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO EXPECTED MORE T___T
> 
> if u happened to just stumble across this, this is a continuation of my first ( meant to be ) one shot called "not yet, though" on my profile!!

“Kaito, h-hey–“ Shuichi stutters, Kaito’s fingers gently tracing his skin and sending shivers down his spine. “..Kaito,” He ends up breathing out shakily once he feels the other’s hand dive underneath his shirt. Shuichi finds himself in a pretty tight spot here, having somewhere to be in about an hour or so. Although, maybe it can wait a little longer, he thinks. Even so, Kaito’s being strange..usually he would ease into things like this while being surprisingly suave, but today he’s a bit..quiet.

“K-Kaito, hold-“ Shuichi stops with a gasp, Kaito digging into his flesh with his teeth without warning. “Ah..Kaito, jeez..” The larger wants to grin— and he does, totally — against his skin, bask in the feeling of Shuichi, of all people, whispering out his name like that. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t like a whole lot of marks,” Kaito murmurs halfheartedly, head full of thoughts consisting of mainly Shuichi and the little sounds he was making. The latter, backed up into a wall, just nodded.

“Y-Yeah..don’t– not too many..it was a lot more obvious last time.” Shuichi shifts, wrapping his arms around Kaito’s neck. He didn’t have to bend down much to meet eye level with Shuichi, but the small crane of his neck sure did work wonders. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Shuichi began to examine the look in his eyes, hooded and a little dim. His hand comes up to gently caress the side of Kaito’s jaw, the other’s eyes flickering to his lips. Shuichi notices this and swiftly connects their lips together, closing the small space between them for a few breathtaking moments. Kissing Kaito always felt otherworldly, even if there were times where their kisses were less heated and more clumsy clashes of teeth and tongue. Somehow, it always felt nice. Comforting when Kaito would wrap his arms around him and hold the small of Shuichi’s back.

As they pulled away, Kaito’s gaze was focused on Shuichi’s collar— as usual, he usually liked to admire the fresh, blooming bruises he’d left, but something was amiss. Once again taking his jaw in his hand, Shuichi tilts his head up a bit so that they were now meeting each others’ gaze. “..Something is wrong, isn’t it?” Shuichi asks, gently so that he didn’t come off as too strong. Kaito shook his head lightly, eyebrows furrowing. “Nothing, Shuichi. Don’t worry about..” His words die out, hands resting on Shuichi’s hips. His fingers traced small shapes into the curves of the other man’s body, lost in thought.

“Something’s definitely the matter, Kaito. You’re quieter than usual.” He says, pulling away a bit so that his hands now rested at Kaito’s chest. “Are you feeling alright?” Kaito sighs, still rubbing circles against Shuichi’s hips. “Kokichi..” He murmurs, and Shuichi feels a pang in his chest at the name. What happened between those two now? He almost asks if anything went totally wrong, but the glint of annoyance that’s usually in his eyes whenever he mentions Kokichi isn’t there. Instead it’s more like..huh. Unreadable.

“Kokichi said he saw us after we were messing around one day. And he..told me some stuff..do you know what I’m getting at, Shuichi?” Kaito finally willingly meets Shuichi’s gaze, the other shaking his head. “Uh, no..Kokichi saw us after we..?” He asked instead, a little embarrassed since somebody actually  _ saw _ him. Geez, and he was probably all shaky-legged too. “Yeah, but that isn’t the point. Point is, Kokichi said he, uh..” Kaito sighs, squeezing Shuichi’s hips and bringing him back down to earth. “..Kokichi said he wants me to do all that stuff to him, too.” He finally mumbles out, his cheeks flushing a bright red.

“Oh,” Shuichi whispers, eyes widening. “Oh, wow..he really said that?” Kaito nods stiffly, eyes now fixed on the ground, or on the wall behind Shuichi, or anywhere except his eyes. “Well..it’s definitely out of character for Kokichi to do something like that..what’d you do to him, Kaito?” Shuichi mumbles, to which Kaito pipes up with a blush across his cheeks. “I didn’t do anything! F-From my point of view, we were just arguing, then I smacked him, and then..” Kaito pauses, trying to recall the events from the other day. “You smacked him? Kaito, you really should stop hitting people to get your point across,” The smaller man spoke, lightly patting his chest where his hand rested. Kaito interrupts him by grunting lowly and pulling his body away from Shuichi’s; reluctantly, might I add.

“It just happens, I told you.” He spoke, walking towards his desk and leaning back on his hands. Kaito shakes his head. “Anyway, I expected Kokichi to be a bitch about it and just leave, but he didn’t. Instead, he just..told me all that stuff. Told me that he wanted me to, uh..” Kaito looks up at Shuichi again, who was fixing his shirt. “Do all the same stuff to him like I did to you. I dunno if he knows exactly what we did, but he still..wants it.” Before Shuichi can even reply, Kaito lets out a strangled sound of frustration. “Shit. It’d be fine if he was joking, but he really isn’t. I can feel it,” He groans, looking off to the side again. “I hate how much I..want to do it.” Shuichi’s eyes widened again, hands pausing their actions on tucking his shirt back into his pants.

“I hate him a lot, y’know. I think he hates me too. Shit, I know that for a fact. He’s an asshole, but I really can’t deny how much I wanna..I-I wanna-” Kaito looks straight ahead, eyes unfocused. “..Do it then.” Shuichi speaks. Kaito whips his head around to look at him, surprise evident in his gaze. His lips are parted slightly, eyebrows furrowed into a look of frustration. “Obviously, you want to do it. But you’re trying to tell yourself you don’t want to by saying how much you hate him.” Shuichi comes closer, placing a reassuring hand on Kaito’s shoulder. “I don’t know if you secretly crave it or something, but you already have a little..um,  _ situation _ forming down there, Kaito.” It takes a good moment for Kaito to realize what he meant, until he looked down and felt heat rush to his face.

“And this time, I know it isn’t from me.” Shuichi smirks, which was pretty cute. Kaito groans. “Mind helping out?” Shaking his head, Shuichi leans over to grab his bookbag from the ground where they were making out mere minutes ago. “Sorry Kaito, I have to get somewhere. Rantaro is waiting in the library for me, and I really need help with my math assignment.” Kaito groans with annoyance, running a hand through his hair and watching Shuichi sling his bag over his shoulder. “Guess I’ll just..take care of it myself. Go have fun with your private lessons, Shuichi.” Kaito teases, a smile spreading on his face for the first time since Shuichi walked in. However, it was his turn to flush a bright pink.

“H-Hey! It isn’t like that, Rantaro j-just offered to help..” He sputters out, huffing out a breath before going to open the door to leave his dorm. “Whatever, Kaito. Just be careful with Kokichi, alright? Not that he’s fragile, just that neither of us don’t know what to expect.” Shuichi shoots him a kind smile; the one that makes Kaito burn up a little bit inside. He returns the gesture, raising his hand to give a little wave. “See you later, Kaito.”

  
“See you.” He hums, eyes drifting downwards to sneak a glance at Shuichi’s ass before he leaves. “ _ Rantaro just offered” my ass,  _ he thinks to himself.  _ Wore his most form fitting pair of pants just to get tutored in math. Yeah, right. _


	2. he actin like an addict, uh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Kaito finally talk things out. Well, as much as one can when you're making out with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear all of the titles of these are from songs, half of them are doja cat and honestly i don't regret anything. kokichi reminds me of doja cat and megan thee stallion T_T

Kaito stares at the smaller man below him.

They’re both breathless, Kokichi staring at him with a blank expression.

“Will you stop giving me that look?” Kaito says, his body leaning down to press kisses against Kokichi’s neck. The other doesn’t reply until a small laugh is heard. “What do you want me to do? Want me to start making noises right away? Kaito, you pervert.” Kokichi feigns innocence and places a hand over his chest, above his heart.  _ “Oh, Kaito..that’s a sensitive spot..it feels good! _ ” He exaggerates his words and Kaito flares up, burying his face in the sheets below them. “Shut up! I didn’t want you to go all out like that..”

“Yeah, right.” Kaito pulls his head up to look at Kokichi again, a smile decorating his features. He can’t tell if it’s real or not. Kokichi takes it upon himself to snake his cold hands around to hold the back of Kaito’s neck and slowly urge him closer. “..I’ve been waiting for this.” Kokichi mumbles, parting his lips. Kaito’s eyes widen as their lips finally meet, warmth enveloping his body. Kokichi kisses passionately, hands sliding about until they stop to hold Kaito’s jaw.

Kaito feels a little..complete whenever their lips meet like this. Kokichi’s room is dim, twinkling LEDs strung up along the walls being their only source of light. Kokichi kisses like he’s desperate, lingering sweetness on his tongue that Kaito seems to be chasing. And he is, mind you. He loves the faint taste of soda against his tongue, even if it is a little bit gross. It’s the best kind.

Before he knew it himself, Kaito had his arms wrapped around Kokichi as the smaller sat in his lap. Their kiss was heated, but it seems like they were a bit less clumsy than before. Now, the both of them were simply enjoying the feeling of the other pressed against them. Kaito wrapped his arms around Kokichi’s waist as if he were trying to give his warmth to the other male. Meanwhile, Kokichi basked in the feeling of Kaito finally holding him as close as he wanted to, languidly kissing him, peppering kisses along his neck. His eyebrows instinctively settled upwards to give him a vulnerable expression, eyes completely shut as Kaito pulled him closer.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other when it became a little too hard to breathe, Kokichi’s eyes hooded and dark. Kaito swallows nervously at the sight of his swollen lips before he registers the position they’re in right now. Kokichi sat directly on Kaito’s lap with his hands tangled up in his hair, lips parted prettily as he tries to catch his breath. “Oh, shit..” Kaito blurts out unintentionally. This leads to the smaller’s curiosity, tilting his head at him with a raise of his eyebrow. Kaito thought that was pretty hot, actually. “What? Something wrong?” He asked, pressing his body closer. Kaito can feel his face burning up already. He can’t tell if Kokichi is just playing innocent or if he knows exactly what he was doing.

“Kokichi, you’re..so- you’re so hot,” He admits. “When you, uh, made that face. I just thought you looked..really good, y’know what I mean?” Kokichi stares at him blankly for one, two seconds; then his face proceeded to burn red. Kaito felt pretty good about him being able to make Kokichi so embarrassed this time. What he didn’t really like was how Kokichi hit him in the arm a couple of times.

“Shut up, Kaito! You can’t just say that out of nowhere! You caught me by surprise, you asshole!” Kokichi yelled, pitching his own voice higher to make himself sound more like the victim of this situation. Kaito grunts out a couple times, letting go of Kokichi and pushing his small frame off so that he would lay with his back flat against his bedsheets. To make matters worse, Kaito leaned over him again, which definitely caught Kokichi’s attention again.

“Shut up, Kokichi.” He says playfully, but Kokichi sees it more attractive than anything. He wants to cry, how good he looks right now.

“Whatever, Kaito.” He laughs, softly and sickeningly sweet. Kaito smiled fondly at him, taking his hand and placing it against Kokichi’s cheek. He flinched, but at the kind show of affection he leaned into its touch. Kaito’s larger, warmer hand against his skin made him melt into the palms of the other, silently shutting his eyes as he leaned in for another kiss.

Kaito leaned in again, eyes closing as Kokichi places a hand over his. Oh, brother. They could stay like this forever, really. Kokichi thinks so. His tongue glides across the other’s lips, the feeling of Kaito melting into his hold giving him a significant ego boost. He smiles when Kaito firmly holds his hips in place, knowing that he was getting too close. Shit, maybe it was for the best, Kaito might die right here in his dorm if he pushes it too far.

Kokichi moves to lightly dig his teeth into Kaito’s neck, gripping onto his hair and yanking it back so that his neck was completely exposed to him. Kaito hissed at the sudden show of power, groaning roughly. “Geez..y’know what? This is a little- ow!” Kokichi laughs lowly at his outburst. “Sorry, too hard?” He teases, sticking his tongue out at him. “What were you on about?”

“Nah, just..ain’t it a little funny? I came over to study, but..” He chuckled, looking down at the other and ignoring the feeling of a bite mark on his neck blooming red. “It’s kinda crazy, right?” Kokichi stares at him blankly for a second, before furrowing his brows and flushing completely red. “Will you stop making this more awkward than it has to be? God..” Kokichi flops down to lay with his back against his sheets, purple lights illuminating his frame. Kaito thinks he looks really gentle; even if that’s the furthest thing from the truth. “..I’m glad you showed up. It’s not like I give a shit about studying, there’s barely anything to go over.” Kaito crawls to hover over his body and cage him between his arms again.

“I’d rather study your face.” Kaito says, and Kokichi cringes.

“That was disgusting. At least say something smooth.” Kaito rolled his eyes before leaning closer. He whispers before closing the space between them again, so soft that Kokichi nearly missed it. The words made him want to curl up into a ball and hide forever, who knew Momota was so suave?

“I’d rather study your body.”

-

“How do you think it all went?” Shuichi asked Maki, who was staring down at her cup of coffee. She shrugged at Shuichi and took a sip before answering. “I think they hit it off. It’s been hell watching Kaito thirst after him for half of the year.” Shuichi laughs softly, nodding in agreement. He sips from his own coffee, recalling the day Kaito came into his room to talk about the whole Kokichi thing in the first place. “Well, yeah, he talked about it with me too. It was pretty painful.”

“He didn’t just  _ talk _ with you. You two seriously have a weird relationship.” Maki stared at him with a raised brow, a knowing gaze in her eyes. Shuichi flushed and looked off to the side, laughing nervously. “Hey, whatever. You and Kaede have a weird relationship. When are you going to tell her you like her?” This, in turn, caused Maki’s cheeks to flush pink. “Shut the hell up. You’ll die by my hand one day.” Shuichi laughs as she plays with her hair. Just as he was about to chat with her some more, Shuichi was met with the sight of Kaito’s famous purple jacket. Kokichi was the one wearing it, though.

“Hey, Shuichi!” Kokichi said, sitting down like this was a totally normal interaction. “‘Sup? How did you guys do on the test?” Shuichi and Maki both looked at each other with confusion evident on their faces. The jacket was large enough to cover Kokichi’s neck, the reason probably already known to both Shuichi and Maki. Kaito showed up not long after, arms exposed as he came up to the table they were all sitting at. He grinned at Maki and Shuichi quickly before smacking Kokichi in the back of the head, yanking at the back of his jacket. “Gimme my jacket back, you ass!” He exclaimed to the other, Shuichi chuckling before catching a glance at his neck.

“Jesus christ, Kaito!” Shuichi spoke, looking at the multitude of love bites and marks all over his neck and disappearing beneath the collar of his shirt. “Did you get mauled by a bear?” Maki just sighed, sipping her coffee once more. Scoffing, Kaito managed to pull the jacket from Kokichi’s body. Well, partially. “Yeah, more like mauled by a rabid puppy. This guy’s crazy,” He motions to Kokichi, who was hesitantly taking the jacket off with a scowl on his face. “God, and I thought I was bad. Kokichi really got his hands on you.” Shuichi laughs, even earning a small giggle from Maki. “You’re so vanilla, Shuichi.”

“Cut it out, you assholes!” Kokichi complained, standing from his seat to fully remove the jacket. “You think he’s bad? Look what this cannibal did to me!” Removing the jacket from his body, the porcelain white skin of his neck was revealed to show deep purple bruises all over, multiple against his collarbones leading down underneath his shirt. Shuichi and Maki both looked on, eyes wide. “ _ Jesus,”  _ Maki said, her cheeks dusted pink. “Put the jacket back on, you  _ actually  _ look like you got mauled by a bear.” Chuckling, she raises an eyebrow at Kaito; who was currently looking off to the side timidly.

“Didn’t know you had it in you.” Maki teased with a smirk.

“Maki, cut it out..” Kaito whines, slumping down in his chair like a defeated puppy.

“You got off easy! My skin is paler than yours, so I look like I just got my ass beat.” Kokichi complains.

“Tell me about it.” Shuichi mumbles quietly, sipping at his coffee.

What an odd life they live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i loved writing this because oumota are just so THIRSTY 4 each other like??? plus i listened to a lot of rap music while writing this series so T____T i might just compile a bunch of songs together in a playlist so u guys can hear what i gotta listen to to get my creative oumota juices going jdlfijksj
> 
> PLS LEAVE COMMENTS!! i love reading them so much nd please lmk how you feel about this chapter!! i love writing these two cause they're so desperate for each other like help  
> thank you for reading!!! <33 i love u guys so much all the support on these stories is very much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked this i'm simply asking why. it's so boring but even if u did thank u for reading.,..,,.pls comment!! i might write the actual oumota make out scenes in the future ( and probably saimami too ) but anyways. enjoy this :')


End file.
